the blood dragon
by Altair hellscream
Summary: the dragonborn was sent to his final mission, to kill lord harkon and prevent the prophecy but he was tricked and flung through time into a place where the influence of the daedric princes has shaped the lives of the people, the dragonborn will fight the corruption of the daedra and he will start from the bottom
1. life after death

The blood dragon

 _hi guys this is my first fanfic but I want to be criticized so I can improve, I had to make a third crossover in order to get the bottem-less box from dark souls so that carrying a shitload of items at the same time makes sense I will keep updating the story over the next few weeks_

 _I dont own elder scrolls skyrim nor akame ga kiru_

I gazed at the crimson steel and stone door that leads to lord Harkon's quarters, the memories of all the events that had led me here rapidly flashing into my mind,

everything from nearly being beheaded by the empire to defeating Alduin and the dragonborn, I had cleansed much of Skyrim and gave much to defend it even going as far as becoming a vampire.

Lord Harkon was the final threat that blighted Skyrim one that I will see erased. I shook my head to clear my mind and walked towards the gate, pushing at the steel door I could hear it screech as it scathed the marble floor,

drawing out my daedric sword and shield I stepped inside " _and so you have come after turning my own daughter against me_ , _I grant you this offer, give me aurel's bow and I shall let you stand with me under the red sun_ " Harkon proclaimed ,

it was a desperate attempt to save his own hide yet somehow he made it sound like he would be the victor " _ill be sure to leave the bow next to your severed head_ '' my tone was cold humored precisely as I intended, l always enjoyed saying these lines as they made me feel like a true hero from the tales of old but then again technically I am a hero

" _my daughter may have granted you my blood but the skills I have acquired throughout my long life is more than enough to outmatch you_ " bitterness can be heard in his voice, he didn't like the fact that I turned his daughter against him,

I readied myself as he drew his weapon an ebony sword with an enchantment I could not read which wasn't really a surprise since I would have to be hit by the weapon in order to identify its effects,

Harkon leapt through the air and used that force to bring down his sword I immediately lifted my shield to block it but he was strong.. too strong his strike hit my shield and forced it down with such might it tore my arm entirely, ''blast'' I whispered .

I was a vampire too so it wasn't too much of a problem as I can just stick it back on although later the pain would be was slightly distracting,

Harkon released a barrage of deadly sweeps and strikes forcing me to dodge and parry to my best of my abilities after a few minutes I was already exhausted, he was exponentially fast and without my left arm I was at a disadvantage I realized how limbs work in conjunction to keep momentum and speed something I didn't exactly know before,

I tried to lure him away from the arm dodging and forcing him to the furthest end of the room as soon as I was in position I broke away and ran for the arm, I picked it up and put it back on strangely I felt much weaker than before attaching the limb, it was as though it was killing me, I looked at my chest and noticed an ebony sword protruding from it '' _eh_ '' I looked around to see Serana had betrayed me I was hurt both physically and emotionally because I had trusted her and protected her from the dawnguard after all that she would just betray me? ''

 _tsk tsk you had a choice to serve me but refused, that sword has a special enchantment, it drastically reduces health regeneration causing you to be trapped in dead flesh_ '' harkon let out a chuckle '' _you will be trapped in an eternity of nothingness_ '' that was the last thing I heard before everything faded away,

it was a scary thought experiencing nothingness forever, to be trapped between life and death but that was my fate.

I felt my eyes open but all I saw was an infinite void as if I was cast into the abyss, I lifted my hands only to have them blocked, I used my hands to feel the object blocking them it felt like.. '' _stone_?'' I used my hand to sense my surrounding..'' _a tomb_ '' I whispered softly as I placed my hands where I expected the sarcophagus lid to be and heaved with all my strength I felt it slide so I pushed harder, the lid cracked and broke loudly into two pieces that fell outside it causing a wave of dust to engulf me making me cough voraciously as though a thick pile of dust was layered inside my lungs I got up and felt withered like I have aged a hundred years sitting on the edge of the tomb and still in darkness I breathed in and yelled '' _YOL TOR SHUL_ " a long stream of intense hot flames burst forward illuminating what appeared to be a small cave and searing a path outside it, the stone melted like ice in lava what didn't was turned to glass such was the power of the thu'um I wondered how the humans of the first era even survived against the dov,

I crawled through the hole and fell into the sunlight, normally vampires would die or get their flesh burnt from their bones if they stood in the sun but not me it was believed to be because of my dragon blood that I would not be harmed by the sun nor would I truly need to feed,

I noticed a small shard impaled into my chest through my armor I gripped it with the tip of my fingers and tugged it , as I pulled it out I remembered it is the blade that Serana stabbed me with or at least it was since it was rusted to such an extent most of the sword is entirely missing, the small part of the blade that was inside my body is all that remains I looked at the shard in my hand then stared at the hole in my daedric armor,

on that subject my armor was felling heavy… I collapsed to the ground and began removing the right gauntlet and sure enough my had was old.. well..aged despite the fact that i am a nord it looked like the hand of a 90 year old argonian, I removed the other gauntlet and dropped both of them into my bottom-less box, the box was a gift from the daedric prince peryite after I became his champion, essentially it stores any and all items as long as I can carry it to no limitations,

I removed the chestplate then the helmet followed by the thigh and shin guards and finishing off with the boots

I then took out the thief's guild armor and began putting it on since it was the least suspicious thing I carried, its quite ironic since it was well known to be thieves that wore this armor but the fact that the vampire blade was rusted to nothingness means that its been a VERY long time since I was ''killed'' which probably means whatever factions existed in my time are history now or perhaps even forgotten,

now that I think about it no one I know is here everyone must have died yet I feel so indifferent, the sound of people talking nearby interrupted my thoughts, it came from within the thicket of the forest that emerged into '' _man, that last caravan had so much money I think ill treat myself to some whores_ '' , no doubt he was a bandit the worse type of swine on this world,

there were three to be exact all blurting excitedly about what they were going to do with the money, an idea crossed my mind, I circled around until I was behind them and from behind a tree a pulled out my daedric bow from the bottom-less box along with a set of orcish arrows I then took a deep breath and nocked an arrow on the bow, I exhaled slowly allowing the world around me to slow down I aimed behind the knee of the one on the far right and let the arrow go then almost instantly nocked another and shot it into the nape of another who was at the center the third had a chance to hide behind a large rock while his friend was attempting to crawl to safely, I looked at the clearing beside the rock where the third was hiding then yelled " _WULD_ " I dashed right beside him, out of fear he clumsily lunged his blade at me , I sidestepped, grabbed his arm and used his own momentum to throw him overhead or at least that's what I intended to do instead his arm was entirely ripped off by my vampiric strength, the blood that flowed from his arm socket was.. enthralling I grabbed his skull and ignoring the screams dug my fangs into his neck surprisingly the blood tasted like juniper berry nectar I left his shriveled body hit the ground as I marveled at how the wrinkles on my hands were fading away,

I was reminded by the screams of terror escaping the last survivor that I wasn't quite done yet I picked him up from his head as one would a coconut and sucked every last drop of his lifeblood, I felt a rush of vigor fill my body, I was then hit by a question that I neglected to ask '' _where am i"_ judging by the current climate and surroundings this wasn't skyrim, this place is a dense forest while skyrim was an open tundra, I decided to let that question go since I cant answer it myself, leaving the pile of corpses I made my way in the direction they intended to go, I walked for was seemed like an hour while taking notes of the minor wildlife that I came across eventually I reached a dirt road, looking both ways I spotted a massive dark brown lizard laying dead nearby I approached the beast and took note of it, it isn't a dragon by any means, gazing into the furthest end of the road a saw a huge city, if humans are still alive then maybe they kept records of what happened after my ''death''.


	2. corruption at first hand

_Hey guys, I want to make a few things clear: I will be removing vampire form as well as vampire abilities like: drain life and reanimate dead to counter for not taking sun damage and since it would be over powered, also the mc can be killed via decapitation or complete body destruction. Thats all for now and I hope you enjoy_

 _I do not own akame ga kiru nor elder scrolls: skyrim_

It was already dusk when I arrived at the city, it reminded me of solitude of all cities mainly because of its gates, stone floor and the fact that what appeared to be the royal castle rested at the highest point of the landscape within the walls.

there were no security checks whatsoever when I entered the city which was quite surprising for its size, I can only assume its main forces are situated around the emperor's castle or the barracks. 

I passed the gates trying not to draw attention to myself and made my way down the main road, looking around I noticed that the inhabitants were gloomy most of them looked poor and the stench of decay was strong enough to make me flinch but worst of all was the overwhelming sensation of corruption, it was as if the very planes of oblivion open around the city, something was definitely wrong, I decided to find a place to gather information from and the first thing that hit my mind was an inn.

I wandered around until I found one, I opened the door and walked inside, luckily I didn't draw too much attention as I made my way towards an empty seat, " _bartender.., who rules this city''_ I asked in a low toned and serious voice, I heard a chuckle from one of the customers nearby _''not from around here are you?''_ he responded in a friendly manner which surprised me considering the aura that every moving thing in this place gave out " _i could pay you for_ _information about this place''_ I replied while discretely handing him a pouch of septims.

he opened the pouch and peered inside it after which he stuffed it in his clothes, leaning inward he started _" this is the empire's capital, ruled by a child emperor however hes only a puppet and his empire is under the cruel dictatorship of prime minister onest who manipulates the emperor from the shadows_ " he paused for a while to inspect his customers and insure no one is listening _"he is a vile being who subjects the people to mistreatment and injustice,_ _in fact_ _the entire council is as corrupt as he is to the point of inhumanity"._

feeling that he attracted the wrong sort of attention he stopped talking and went back to cleaning cups, clearly people who spoke about these issues publicly were punished harshly. I decided to leave the inn, not wanting to get the bartender into trouble.

Exiting the door I noticed several wanted posters pasted on the wall, 'wanted dead or alive'. From the looks of it they were an insurgent assassin group that targeted high ranking officials, no surprise there, this kind of subjugation by the minister has to end up with rebels, What was surprising was the weapons they used, they were called 'imperial arms', one such weapon was a sword that instantly kills whomever it touches regardless of the size of the wound, its wielder was coined 'one hit akame' another was a crossbow like weapon that can either fire pellets of lead at high speeds or concentrate light energy and blast it at a narrow angle allowing it to pierce armor, sounds powerful.

If this group hasn't already laid waste to the council then it must be that the council itself has these imperial arms in quantities large enough to assert total dominance against any rebellion, it all makes sense now.

I walked away from the posters and found a comfortable spot against the wall to sit in, closing my eyes I began to review all that which I have learnt thus far, the corruption stems from the prime minister but where does his own corruption come from?, its possible that he is a priest of molag bal which would explain why I fell daedric influences within the city but this corruption could be his own, that his soul is a twisted and wicked one. I have no hard evidence but my gut is telling me this is the work of a daedric prince.

The sound of a carriage stopping nearby drew me away from my thoughts _"hey there, are you new to this city?"_ a little girl with light blond hair spoke as she emerged from the carriage

" _indeed, I am a traveler from afar"_ I yelled back, a blatant lie but I doubt anyone would believe the fact I am a vampire with the soul of a dragon in human body.

 _"if you have nowhere to stay then why don't you come to my house"_ I noticed the little girl wore a fancy attire, even the carriage wasn't something commonwealth could buy, if shes a noble I may be able to come closer to the truth of the corruption by coming in contact with them,

" _i would be grateful for such kindness"_ I stated sentimentally, I got up and walked to the carriage, inside it was nothing too interesting, just the classic red couches and wooden framework.

A few hours later the carriage strayed away from the main city and into a wild area, it looks like they weren't nobles but just wealthy folk which is a bummer but at least I got a place to stay for free so I'm not going to complain too much.

around twenty minutes later we arrived at the destination, a grand mansion made of slate and marble, I got off the carriage and followed the now identified 'lady Aria' into the household and into a large room with a fireplace and three seats, two of which were occupied by what I assumed were her parents.

 _"please have a seat"_ although the mother harbored no ill intent I sensed crocked nature within her voice, I obliged and sat down and what followed was a lengthy conversation about my place of origin, they explained how they had too much wealth and were taking in people from the countryside who had no money, what interested me however was the tea, it bore a distinct flavor I had never imagined possible, I must have consumed nearly six cups before the end of the conversation, even the father was concerned for my well-being.

Eventually I was instructed to go to bed since I was visibly nauseous to the point of which I couldn't think straight which was odd since I hadn't put too much effort on this day nor was I exhausted to that extent but I figured it must be a side effect from sleeping for generations, I followed the guard who was instructed to show me my room and collapsed into the bed, saying I 'slept like a brick' would be an understatement.

I got up slowly from the cold stone floor and examined my surroundings, " _what in oblivion"_ was all that escaped my mouth as I peered through the bars of the cell that contained me and saw endless piles of rotten and decaying bodies, some hung from the ceiling on iron hooks while others lay dead bruised and decapitated. 

Looking into the window I noticed it was midnight, something that wasn't possible unless.. I slept for an entire day or even more, realization dawned on me causing me to lift my palm to my face, what had made that tea so delicious was the fact that it had drugging agents in them, that would explain my nauseousness.

I felt like an absolute idiot, this wasn't the first time I was tricked into captivity but It was the one I could have easily evaded had I used common logic. I got up and started checking myself, they had taken most of my armor and left me with some pants, luckily the haven't taken my bottom-less box which was a major relief.

I grabbed the iron bars and was about to bend them open when the wooden door leading out of the shed I was in burst open

" _take a good look, this is the imperial capital's darkness"_ from the bars I saw a blonde woman with strange furred hands that looked like paws enter the room, she radiated strength comparable to an elder dragon.

" _what the hell is this"_ a boy appeared beside her who looked like he was in his early 20s

 _"they lure people from the countryside, torturing and playing with them until they are dead"_ the blonde continued.

I raised my finger outside the bars _"on that statement, could I get some help"_ I could have broken out myself but revealing my vampirism around a human who expelled that kind of power was a surefire way to die

" _oh?", you're lucky we managed to get here in time before they started working on you"_ she walked in front of the steel door and punched it off its hinges _"there you go!"_

 _"my thanks"_ I replied.

the kid walked to a body that hung from the ceiling _"sayo.. hey sayo"_ disbeliefand shock filled his voice _"is that you"_

" _is that someone you knew?"_ the blonde asked quietly. 

Aria attempted to walk away but was caught by the blonde who in an instant had disappeared from beside me.

" _aren't you asking for a bit much trying to get away like that"_

out of the corner of my eye I noticed a black haired girl that looked familiar, after staring at the woman for a few seconds I realized her identity, she was night raid's akame and the blonde is no doubt her comrade.

" _the people of this household did this?"_ the young man asked, now rage engulfing his tone.

" _that's right, and since the guards kept quite they were just as guilty"_ the blonde answered

" _that's a lie!"_ thelittlegirlcried _out "I didn't even know this place existed", "will you believe the ones who saved you or these people"_ I cringed at her desperate attempt at innocence

" _tatsumi"_ a voice resounded from another cell nearby, _"it you right?, tatsumi"_ the voice came from another boy who was about the same age as 'tatsumi' although his body was malnourished, wounded and near death, so much so I could feel arkay reaching out to send his soul to aetherius.

" _it's me"_

" _Ieyasu?"_

" _that girl invited sayo and me to her home","after we ate we lost consciousness and when we came to", "we were here"_

" _it's true,"_ I interjected " _she had done the same with me"_ I still felt like an imbecile for drinking that tea.

Tears welled in Ieyasu's face _"that girl tortured sayo to death"_ he cried out as he fell to his knees.

" _whats so wrong with that?!"_ the little demon girl slapped away the blonde's grip 

" _you're all worthless hicks from the country, the same as cattle"_ her yelling turned into howls of madness _"I'm free to do whatever I want with them", "and that woman..even though she was just cattle her was smooth!", "who does she think she is?!", "when I struggle with my unruly hair", "that's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible", "she should be grateful anyone even payed that much attention to her"._

" _a family of sadists disguised as good Samaritans", "sorry for getting in your way"_ the blonde said grimly

" _eliminate"_ akame drew her blade

" _wait"_ tatsumi interrupted as he began walking towards the little girl 

" _don't tell me.. you still want to defend her"_ the blonde stated

" _no, ill kill her_ " with one swift motion he drew his blade and severed the girls upper body from her lower.

" _that's tatsumi for you!"_ ,"that felt great" Ieyasu exclaimed as he retched forward and coughed blood

 _"Ieyasu_!" ,tatsumi ran to his friend's aid and cut the locks of the cell with his blade after which he proceeded to delicately carry his friend out of it and laid him on the stone ground.

" _Ieyasu.."_ tatsumi's voice trailed officials

" _it's the final stage of lubora"_ akame had spoken for the first time, her voice cold and void of emotion. " _the mother of the household enjoyed drugging her victims, she wrote about it in detail in her diary"_ . _" he cannot be saved"._

I wanted to try and give him a health solution or a potion of cure disease but it was already too late, arkay is already reeling out his soul. There is no point.

" _sayo..never gave in to that bitch","even to the very end.. she was so cool". "so master Ieyasu has to have a cool end"_ and with that his soul was taken to the dreamsleeve.

" _it seems he kept himself alive by will alone"_ akame spoke in a hushed tone

" _whats going on in the capital"_ tatsumi said as he hugged his friend's body

akame turned away " _lets go"  
_

" _hey.."_ the blonde spoke up, " _why don't we bring the kid with us"_ she grabbed tatsumi by the collar and started dragging him away " _our secret base is always short handed"_ she said gleefully

" _oh and you"_ she pointed at me _"we cant let you go after you've seen our faces so either we take to work with us","or we kill you here"_ she managed to maintain her gleeful expression during that statement.

Stopping this corruption and uncovering the possibility of daedric influences is a goal I took to heart, joining this group of assassins wouldn't be my first but at least its likely to get me in close contact with the heads of operation in this country, " _you leave me no choice", "i will go with you"_

I followed the blonde and akame to the rooftop where the remainder of the group observed the operation from atop a nest-like structure made of what appears to be strings

" _you're late"_ a small pink girl who I can only assume to be her comrade spoke, she stared at tatsumi and I and said _"what are those"_

" _our new friends"_ the blonde responded

" _what?!"_ tatsumi who was being carried by the blonde yelled in interjection

" _oh, I didn't tell you?"_ she let tatsumi fall from her arms before proclaiming _"from now on, you're both part of our team!"_

she turned to a man donning silver plate and cloth armor _"bulatcchi ill leave the little one to you"_ she turned to me " _we move fast and stealthily", "can you follow us or do I need to carry you like tatsumi?"_ she teased,

" _take the lead"_

stats:

archery: 100 legendary

one handed: 100 legendary

two handed: 60 normal

sneaking: 100 legendary

pickpocket: 50 legendary

alchemy: 100 normal

enchanting: 100 normal

alteration: 40 normal

illusion 70 normal

restoration: 87 normal

destruction: 70 normal

conjuration : 40 normal

light armor: 100 legendary

heavy armor: 100 legendary

blocking: 60 legendary

speechcraft: 50 normal

smithing 100 normal

lockpicking 80 legendary


End file.
